Small Moments Like These
by Sydopolis
Summary: Rivetra Reincarnation AU. Six hundred years after the fall of the Titans, Nell is a married college student who meets aspiring artist Jonah. When they meet, they quickly realize how connected they and the people around them are to one another.


**A/N: Hello! This is the (rather short) prologue to a reincarnation AU I'm beginning. I hope you enjoy it. Yes, it's Rivetra. Nell is Petra and Jonah is Levi. I'll leave you to guess who Alexander is. I promise the other chapters will be longer. I just really wanted to post something for this so I would feel inclined to write it. So.. Yeah. Read and review!**

Images flooded her mind of a time long past, of another life. It was a life she had long forgotten. It was a life that had left its mark on her soul, changing her forever. She was searching now, but for what she had no clue. Something had awoken in her that morning, a spark in the very depths of her being. Something had changed. There was no way to describe the feeling. It was a longing that permeated her bones and rattled her soul in anticipation. Her mind raced along with her heart, confusing pictures and memories that weren't hers spinning out of control through her mind.

_Battle. Blood. Death. His face. Her allies. Strong enemies. His voice. Blood. So much blood. Heat. Steam. Flying. Metal blades. His eyes. Orders. Pain. Hearts racing. Violence. Tears. Sadness. Loss. Wings. Confusion. Love. Panic. Loyalty._

_Darkness._

* * *

The morning was the same as any other. Nell picked out his tie. Alexander made a small breakfast for the two of them. They listened to the radio as they got ready. He kissed her goodbye as he headed to work and she headed to school. Her first class was cancelled, so she went to the coffee shop near campus instead.

The bell jingled lightly as she walked inside. It was a small building, one that didn't see much traffic since the Starbucks opened down the street. It was still her favorite place, though. There were a few customers there getting their morning caffeine fix. Most of them she knew were regulars, but one or two she had never seen before. As she walked towards the tables, a strong, nostalgic scent froze her in her tracks.

She knew it from somewhere, she knew what it was. Nell inhaled once more and closed her eyes. _Hazelnut coffee. Black._ She couldn't quite place how she knew the smell, but it made her stomach ache with longing.

Before anyone could notice her odd behavior, she took a seat at a table and took out her tablet. There were many books available for her to read, but she opened up the one that she always had fallen back to. It was a specific journal of Armin Arlelt's, one that vaguely detailed how Eren Jaeger had described Squad Levi. It was the only account of them anywhere, but she read it often.

_"Eren told me about Squad Levi today. It's been three days since the 57__th__ Expedition, and tomorrow we travel to Wall Sina for a court summons involving the failure of the mission. He's told me nothing about them until now._

_There were four of them, excluding their Captain. Gunter Shultz, Erd Gin, Auruo Bossard, and Petra Ral. The four of them were exceptionally talented soldiers and they worked exceedingly well together. Captain Levi hasn't spoken of them since, Eren tells me. They meant a lot to him, and I think Eren blames himself for their deaths. This is the fate of being a soldier, it's a risk we all take. They died bravely, following their Captain's orders. They will be remembered fondly."_

That was all it said, the only mention of them in any records. Nell knew, though, how they had died. Something in her gut had told her that her entire life. The images flashed through her mind, fresh, scathing. She quickly shut off the tablet and put it back in her bag before she broke down like she sometimes did. People had laughed at her, mocked her when she accidentally let it slip out. She had no proof, only memories that certainly weren't hers.

The young woman quickly stood up and walked to the counter, ordering a coffee to clear her mind.

* * *

His grey eyes stared at her back, hoping that she would turn around so he could get another look at her face. He took another sip of the coffee. It was bitter against his tongue, but with sweet hints of hazelnut. It was a flavor he always enjoyed, one that for some reason brought tears to his eyes the first time he smelled it. He waited for her to get her coffee, waited for her to walk to her table.

Jonah managed to catch a single glimpse of her face, one look at her eyes.

That was all he needed.


End file.
